


Protection

by ArtyMissK



Series: Poems, Mathoms & Other Things [19]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Gen, The Talk, father-son bonding, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9674030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtyMissK/pseuds/ArtyMissK
Summary: It's time for a serious father-son discussion, Gloin gives Gimli ‘the talk’.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Standard disclosures are…still standard. (If you recognise it, it belongs to Prof. Tolkien)

If what Dwalin had told him was true Gloin needed to have serious words with his only son Gimli, he knew it was coming of course the lad was 62 years old! not exactly a boy anymore but still it was no joking matter, someone could get hurt – especially if the boy didn’t know what he was doing or if he didn’t have the right protection.

 

“No, it’s perfectly safe!” objects Gimli horrified that he’s having to have this conversation with his father.

 

“Yes well, when done properly…” tries Gloin calmly.

 

“I AM an expert.” shouts the indignant 62 year old darrow, reaching to grab his throwing axe.

 

Gloin cringes at that, he vaguely remembers shouting something similar at his father during this type of talk when he was only 55 (and he did throw an axe!) “You may think that my boy, but it can lead to other things.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Well, I…oh, um, now my lad,” pauses Gloin trying to think up an answer that doesn’t sound too gruesome – he doesn’t want to frighten his son away from the subject, why, that would be worse than him taking up archery, oh how his heart bleeds for poor Dis. “Dwalin has said you are showing signs of being ready, so here I have a gift for you.” he continues, changing the subject and producing a gift from underneath his chair.

 

“Oh, it's spikey!” says Gimli, slightly baffled at why he’s been given such a thing.

“Aye.”

 

“And you have one?” he asks, Gimli knows his father has one of these he’s seen him wearing it.

 

“Oh aye your mother made ‘em especially.” Gloin can't help but bloom with pride thinking about the skills his wife had when she made them.

 

“Huh.” is Gimli’s only response.

 

“Now son, let me see you put it on.”

 

Although Gimli is having none of it and interrupts, remembering how the last time his father gave him a gift as well made as this one he had to show all the neighbours and it took  hours “You know da as much as I’ve enjoyed this talk I’m going out with Fili and Kili so I, er.”

 

“Oh, well take it with you.” deflates Gloin.

 

Standing suddenly, as if he’s just been poked Gimli accidently drops his new gift and it hits the floor with a thud. “Argh don’t drop it, that’s seen many good battles.” shouts Gloin in a panic it wouldn’t do for Gimli’s protection to be dented – it might not fit as well.

 

Handing the gift back to his son Gloin lays a comforting hand on Gimli’s shoulder and looks into his sons eyes “Now son, remember when you go into battle never, no…wait, always wear your helm.”

 

“Yeah…thanks da.” with his new gift in his hands Gimli can feel how heavy it is, it would certainly hurt if you hit someone with it.

 

On closer examination there are even runes carved into it and the finish is perfect, until he realises something “Da why do we have to wear the same?”

 

“Two parts. Matching set from your mothers breast plate.”

 

“Right well thank…you I, er have to go now. I’ll er, take the tit-hat with me shall I?” stutters Gimli trying not to touch any part of his new helmet.

“You’re most welcome my boy.” blooms Gloin, before happily settling himself down for a night in front of the fire with a mug of ale, safe in the knowledge that his son is protected, should he go into battle.

 

~

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry :)
> 
> As usual any requests drop a comment.


End file.
